The Love Triangle
by Jamesy Doodle
Summary: Edward has found himself infatuated with both genders, but he soon realizes that he may love Jasper, but what happens when a pregnant Bella moves into town? AH, Adult themes, Edward's POV
1. Chapter 1

So there here is my first fan-fiction and I'm kind of nervous, but don't hold back on your feelings about it. I promise next chapters will be longer, but I just wanted to put this out there and see if any one likes it. Due to college, typing other chapters may take a week, but I promise I won't just quit.

Obviously, I am not Stephenie Meyer so these characters are not mine.

Adult themes so if you are under the age of eighteen do not read any further or you might go blind. Ahaha, just kidding, but please... Minors don't read.

* * *

**Summary:** Edward Cullen was completely infatuated with the male sex, but he honored his get together's with other women. After only a year of thinking he was bisexual, he began to see that maybe he truly loved Jasper... But, what happens when a pregnant Isabella Swan moves into town?

**Chapter 1: **"Boys v. Girls"

There is nothing interesting about Forks, Washington at all. And it gets even worse when you have lived here all your life; everyone knows everything about everyone. And banging the same chicks over and over can be become quite... boring.

I'm a guy and I have needs. And once these needs consume me, there is no turning back. So after the females in this town became boring and quite needy, I secretly turned to men. Which is okay and all, but I rather not everyone know about this minor detail. But, it just so happens that other men are very accommodating and sensual. They know what I'm looking for and the few rare ones get something extra special from me.

So they usually keep quiet and coming back for more due to my talented blow jobs. So talented that my partner in crime, Jasper., loves them too. He loves them so much that nearly a lick of my lips will make him so hard it hurts. Boy, do I love seeing his face when he's begging me with those ocean blue eyes of his. I love watching his fingers claw at the sides of the lunch table and the goosebumps rise on his arms.

The truth was, I wanted more from Jasper, a lot more. But, I couldn't just tell him that. Jasper was a lot like me, we both banged woman and fucked the crap of of men... Well, when we are "practicing" or relieving our tension on each other, I did the fucking. Jasper only took it up the ass from me and he vowed to only let me be the one to fuck him. He did say it was the most euphoric thing ever, but I think I'll just take his word for it.

I was brought out of my day dreams and thoughts as the whole entire school population of three hundred buzzed with whispers and then went dead silent as a ivory colored female with a small protruding stomach made her way into the cafeteria. The female seemed alarmed at the sudden silence, but she kept walking until she sat at a empty bench.

Jasper kicked my shin as I was staring. Turning to look at him, I scowled, "What?"

"You were drooling" He smirked as I felt my cock twitch with excitement.

I shrugged him off and I began to finish my veggie burger without saying another word to Jasper. Tonight, when we had our routine stress relieving fuck, I would talk to him about the possibility of bringing that pregnant brunette in bed with us.

Which would be quite an experience. I've never did a pregnant chick before, but it was something about her glow and the symmetrical bump of her abdomen that made me want to consider it.

Saying my "see you later" with Jasper, I headed off to my last class after the bell rang, while my brain raced with the possibilities of that new girl and Jasper... Both of them servicing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Incredible

I was quite surprised that Jasper didn't mention hot pregnant girl on the way home. Determined to get my way, I failed to bring up her before I could get him into my bed.

I absolutely loved having Jasper in my car, especially alone with me. His scent, his body language, his hair, even his lips drew me in, like a fly to a bug zapper. It didn't even matter if we spoke or not, all that mattered was his presence nearly a foot away.

It took awhile, but I finally allowed myself to admit my attraction to him. But, I'll be damned if any one ever finds out. I need to be sure that Jasper feels the same way, but he said it was just sex for him. Besides what's in my head can stay there as long as I want it to. I don't need to spill my guts out unless I wanted to.

Pulling up to my vacant house, my stomach clenched with those stupid, girly butterflies when I noticed Jasper trying to hide that stupid grin of his. I looked away to make sure that he wouldn't get self conscious from my stare. I was all too used to this routine.

Casually, I stayed a few feet in front in front of him to not cause any attention from my all too nosy neighbors. Though my parents probably wouldn't be that mad if they had Jasper as a son-in-law. Never the less, I was sure that he liked it relaxed.

Closing the heavy front door behind us, I gave Jasper that smile that makes him blush. His innocent nip at his bottom lip was all the invitation I needed. Shoving him against the hallway wall with an aggressive shove, my lips were instantly stuck to his eagerly biting, licking, and kissing.

His arms were high above his head as his sweet moans filled my mouth. Bucking my hips against his, my teeth grazed his neck.

"Bedroom…" He gasped in between the amazing sighs and throaty groans. I smiled as I could feel his dick pushing against those tight jeans with some force.

Giving a small nod, I pulled him towards my spacious bedroom. Jasper wasn't fond of the feeling of getting caught, but that scenario only added to my already heightened arousal.

After closing and locking my door, I clung onto Jasper and made it so that both of toppled onto my king sized bed, in a mess of extremities. My hands started to pull at his snug clothes while my tongue had an exploration of his mouth. I felt my cock twitch with anticipation when his perfect teeth nipped at my lip. In a tangle of limbs, I finally freed him from his outerwear, "Oh, Jasper…" I sighed as my fingers trailed across his chest. I smiled as I felt him shudder against my touch.

After untangling and re-tangling body parts, we were both fully nude and I continued to brand him with my hickies as I felt him slowly stroke my rigid cock.

"Edward…" He whimpered in the sweetest voice imaginable. My cock was now brushing against his stiff dick, "I can't take it anymore… I need it" His nails dug into my back as I groaned in excitement.

"Okay, love… Don't worry I'll take care of that deliciously, painful erection of yours" I moved so my mouth was closed to his hear, "Sh, sh" I soothed as he whimpered again, "I make it feel so good… I'll take away the pressure"

To get started, I relaxed my throat to try and shove most of him in, but my mouth was no match for that huge dick of his. Sucking him in the best I could, I held his narrow hips down so he couldn't buck into me like he wanted. His thrashes and cries of pleasure nearly made me jizz all over my bed. I knew that if I didn't fuck his ass soon, our cocks would explode from the immense pressure.

* * *

AN: I only uploaded half of it to get this out quickly... The next half should be out this week as well. Reviews wanted.


End file.
